<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Home by CritterVolocity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227303">This Is Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity'>CritterVolocity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trauma AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelic Virus, Demonic Possession, Demonic Virus, Gen, M/M, Trauma AU, Trauma Induced Coma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More ‘Trauma AU’ drabble based on This Is Home by Cavetown, cuz its my thing. This takes place before and after Panic Room, heads up so i dont confuse you. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, SMii7Y/Craig Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trauma AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: gore, demonic presences, and mention of execution/off screen murder/death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smii7y wasn’t like the others, he was different. Craig never knew why until one day he asked him a question. “Do you love anyone?”</p>
<p>He didn’t respond at first, he was silent and looking at the ground. Craig could see tears building up in his eyes but what he said took him by surprise.</p>
<p>“Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love but I guess, this avoids the stress of falling out of it.” Sighing and speaking before Craig could respond. “Are you tired of me yet? … I’m a little sick right now but I swear, when I’m ready I will fly us out of here.”</p>
<p>So many questions flooded his mind. He’s sick? Fly us out of here, how? Can’t fall in love? Tired of him? No!</p>
<p>“Smii7y, im not tired of you … and how are you sick?” With a face of concern.</p>
<p>Smii7y pulled his hood off of his head to reveal white rooted hair with brown ends, rather long than what he would have it. Then pulling his hoodie completely off, showing a white tar like substance oozing from a hole in the left side of his chest.</p>
<p>Craig’s eyes widened, he knew what that was. “You’re … infected with the Angelic Virus … aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Again, Smii7y was silent. He didn’t know how to handle the fact that he was slowly losing grip on what makes him human but, he knew he need to act like nothing was wrong. For the sake of the others. He looked over at Craig before speaking. “I’ll cut my hair … to make you stare.” His hand now placed over the oozing scar. “I’ll hide my chest and I’ll figure out a way to get us out of here.” Craig smiled knowing of Smii7y’s good intentions but still feeling horrible that he might lose him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>John seen Smii7y sitting there staring and gazing at all of the colors the stained glass mosaic art projected into the lounging area of the mall. It wasn’t like him to act this way. So John came over and gave him a nudge. “Turn off your porcelain face.” Smii7y snapped out of his trance but didn’t look over at John, who is now sittng next to him on the bench. “You’re so zoned out. What were even thinking about?”</p>
<p>Smii7y began to run his fingers through his white, feather like hair. “I can’t really think right now and this place has too many colors, enough to drive all of us insane.” Finally looking over at John, who’s face was written with concern and confusion. He knew the reason for it too.</p>
<p>“Are you dead? …” John chuckled. “Sometimes I think I’m dead cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head. … But I don’t wanna fall asleep just yet.”</p>
<p>Smii7y knew he was trying to change the subject but he couldn’t let it slide, his life is on the line. “John, … my eyes went dark. … I don’t know where my pupils are. … But I’ll figure out a way to get us out of here.”</p>
<p>Although he was still confused, John just smiled. “Whatever you say Smit.” He leaned over and kissed his forehead before walking away. Not knowing that one meaningless kiss would change their lives.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sirens could be heard everywhere, lights flashing to light up the dark presence that was looming. Everything was a blur, he barely noticed the body being hauled into the ambulance. He was just focused on getting to John, trying to figure out what happened to him.</p>
<p>When first seeing him, Smii7y would have been terrified. Blood painting the interior, furniture thrown everywhere, John with black tar seeping from his red eyes yet, his virus made him feel nothing. Instead he stood there looking at John and wondering if this was his fault. Why John was infected with the Demonic Virus, the more darker, violent, and twisted version of the Angelic Virus.</p>
<p>People began to surround the house, each of them holding cattle prods or tranquilizers. Smii7y knew what was about to happen to John, he didn’t want it. He overheard one of them saying “Get a load of this monster.” before attempting to shock him. John started to speak but it wasn’t english or human. Another person spoke with concern. “He doesn’t know how to communicate.” “For all we know, his mind is in a different place.” Chimed another.</p>
<p>Smii7y became sick of it. “Will everybody please give him a little bit of space!” He yelled. Slowly, he began to approach his broken friend, offering him a hand to grab. John looked at him for a moment with sorrow in his eyes but they quickly turned back to their demonic nature.</p>
<p>John screamed and shadows lunged for Smii7y. He jumped up and dodged the attack but his feet never touched the ground again. Everyone was in awe, except for one person. While everyone stared at Smii7y, he took a shot. Johns face flashed with pain before collapsing. Smii7y gently floated down and stood above John, his face with almost no guilt upon it.</p>
<p>The people came over and grabed Johns paralyzed body, beginning to take it to the black armored truck that was parked outside. Hushed whispers about what they were gonna do to him began to flood Smii7y’s head. “They will most likely execute this one, he is too violent.” “Most definitely.” The other agreed. Smii7y quickly walked out the door and flew off.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He booked it down the halls, looking for room 304 on the third story of the hospital. He kept thinking of how much this was his fault, if he would have known about John sooner, if he hadn’t left mentally for a week that they all wouldn’t be here, how if he wasn’t infected …</p>
<p>As soon as he walked into the room he wished he could cry at the sight, instead, he could only stare. Smii7y looked around the the room and seen that others were there. Daithi was leaning against the wall, Moo was standing over Tyler, who was sitting next to Craig’s unconscious body.</p>
<p>Smii7y sat on the ground next to Daithi, curled up and hugging his knees. He knew this was his fault but he didn’t want to admit it.</p>
<p>“Get a load of this trainwreck.” Tyler implied while staring at Smii7y, who seemed unphased by the words. Daithi spoke up. “His hair’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet.” Rubbing Smii7y’s hair and giving a light chuckle.</p>
<p>“But little do we know, the stars welcome him with open arms.” Brock walked over and gently lifted Smii7y’s face. He smiled at him, then it turned into concern when he saw Smii7y’s blacked out emerald eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not wrong about that.” Smii7y effortlessly spoke out. He knew what possibilities layed in front of him, but didn’t want to think about it.</p>
<p>Brock walked back over to Tyler, who was confused about why Brock defended the white haired boy who isn’t grieving, or even comforting any of them. He just sat there rubbing Craig’s hand, wishing for him to wake up.</p>
<p>Smii7y was staring at the two but shifted his gaze Craig. “Time is … ” he tried to continue but the remainder of his human nature began to break through his infected body. “Slowly …” his voice now in a quiver and tears began welling up. “Tracing his face. …” finally they flowed. He touched his face to see if it was real, that he actually had emotions. He have off a panicking laugh, blush slowly took over his face.</p>
<p>Daithi and Tyler were confused by what was happening but Brock walked over to him again. He shushed him with a soft tone, giving him the box of tissues as well. Smii7y slowly calmed down, after all of the stuff he had done causing him to began to drift off to a doze.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with him?” Tyler huffed. “It was his emotions finally breaking free for an few moments. He cant feel like the rest of us.” Brock just sighed at the sight, and softly spoke while looking to Craig’s motionless body. “But strangely he feels at home in this place.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D Feel free to ask questions if u want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>